


Secrets

by merrythoughts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Moral Ambiguity, Steter Secret Santa, half-fae stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/pseuds/merrythoughts
Summary: "You wantmeto do something and I wantyouto do something..." Stiles begins lightly as he settles into Peter's warm hold. "Seems to me like maybe we could both benefit from a little exchange here."Peter tenses ever so slightly against him and while Stiles is not exactly pleased that this might cause Peter discomfort, hard fought secrets are the best. Secrets that people are reluctant to give up? Juicy like a ripe fruit.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 433
Collections: Steter Secret Santa 2019





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/gifts).



> Written for the Steter Secret Santa 2019 event on tumblr!
> 
> Here you go: [Sperrywink!](https://sperrywink.tumblr.com/) ♥ Happy holidays and I hope you enjoy this little fic! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> A big juicy thanks at my wife ReallyMissCoffee for being mah beta, cheerleader, expert Peter consultant & pmuch helping me fine tune and write the things I suck at.

Peter wants him and Stiles is absolutely delighted by it. Peter is used to getting what he wants too, so obviously Stiles can't have that. Nope. There's no fun in letting Peter just win. Like Jasmine from Disney's Aladdin, Stiles isn't a prize to be won. Stiles rather enjoys his freedom, he enjoys coming and going when he wishes, and he enjoys his independence.

He likes discovering and collecting secrets most of all - it's something to do with the fact that he's half-fae and the fairy part loves to play and unearth and discover. He delights in hearing dark twisted thoughts, whimsical dreams and piercing fears… He collects each secret like a treasured relic. In his mind, he has an ever expanding library where he can revisit later while alone (because if he has a collection of secrets, then he's never truly alone, is he?).

Over the years he's learned that playing with boring 'ole humans isn't as much fun. They give in much too easily and quickly. As Stiles is half-supernatural himself, he's much more attracted to supernatural creatures. Vampires, druids, werewolves, banshees, hellhounds - oh, my!

Beacon Hills happens to be crawling with just the kind of folk that interest Stiles, which is why Stiles has been sticking around. Oh, not all of them happen to know just what they are yet - say a certain hellhound and banshee - but Stiles knows and he kinda wants to be around when they get let in on the secret.

Mostly he spends his time with the two remaining Hale werewolves - Derek and Peter. Derek doesn't have much tolerance for him, but Stiles still tries every once in a while to poke and prod at the broody hunk-a-wolf. It's Peter that Stiles has clicked with.

Peter, chatty and opinionated as he is, had been easier to get to know. The fact that Peter was cunning, ruthless in his own way and morally ambiguous actually put Stiles at ease. Given Peter's wit and sarcastic nature, it hadn't taken long for Stiles to gravitate toward Peter. Stiles gets that fickle morality thing, and Peter had only encouraged Stiles' penchant for mischief.

So, naturally, things had just… fallen into place. Meaning Stiles had quickly-not-quickly fallen into Peter's bed. So sue him; guy's hot and guy's good in bed. It's a win-win.

Besides, Peter treats him like he's more than anyone else ever has. He doesn't see Stiles just as a human, or just as a fae. Though Stiles secretly likes that Peter acknowledges the fae part. No one else does.

Peter actually likes his eyes, is the thing. They're preternatural, impossible, and Peter never asks Stiles to dial them back. Peter's rather fond of the glint of amber that flickers through Stiles' brown eyes. He'd once commented, voice low, that it had reminded him of the glittering light of fireflies at dusk. Stiles had sassily commented that the red glow of Peter's eyes reminded him of a blaring warning sign.

Not that Stiles cares that Peter is dangerous. Dangerous is fun after all.

Naked and comfortably sprawled out, Stiles is practically luxuriating on Peter's bed, the sheets silken and soft against his back. Both Peter and he are rather shameless when it comes to their nakedness and besides, it's boring to care about dangly bits. They've already had one sex romp and while it's not uncommon to have more than one round, it is nice to relax and let the sweat dry on their skin.

Peter is sitting up in bed beside him, fingertips lightly trailing down Stiles' pale chest. Peter is a petter. Peter likes to pet him, to stroke him - his hair, down his throat, along his spine… His dick.

Stiles is a fan.

"You could stay the night," Peter then suggests idly.

Stiles has never done that before and Peter's only suggested it once previously. Stiles' eyes glance up toward Peter, interest flickering golden and bright.

"Yeah, I could," Stiles agrees, tone sing-songy. "But then that'd be like potentially serious and meaningful."

"Serious and meaningful?" Peter repeats, one eyebrow lifting. "We already fuck in my bed. We might as well use it for both its intended purposes."

"You raise a good point."

"I often do."

Peter smiles, and it's not a blatant, generic smile that turns Stiles off, like the smiles he gets from most people on the street. When Peter actually does smile, it's smaller, just a twitch of his lips and a glint in his eyes. Peter doesn't smile like that for anyone but Stiles.

Stiles snorts before scrambling up and coming to climb onto Peter's lap, sitting sideways. Peter accepts him, wrapping arms around Stiles' waist and pulling him against his chest. Peter makes an excellent chair.

"You want me to do something and I want you to do something..." Stiles begins lightly as he settles into Peter's warm hold. "Seems to me like maybe we could both benefit from a little exchange here."

Peter tenses ever so slightly against him and while Stiles is not exactly pleased that this might cause Peter discomfort, hard fought secrets are the best. Secrets that people are reluctant to give up? Juicy like a ripe fruit.

Peter Hale happens to have a secret he desperately does not want to give up - which means Stiles is attracted to it like a moth to a flame. It's akin to seeing something out of the corner of his eye. Stiles can't fully see what that image is, but he knows that something is there. He wants to see it, wants to know it. He wants the secret to be confessed to him, for those fiercely guarded words to break out.

Oh, Peter's told him some things and Stiles has reciprocated in kind. Give and take. It's like a dance, but Stiles has long known that Peter has been keeping something from him. Something big. Something that he's barely managed to admit to himself. It makes Stiles want it even more, but Peter's been guarding it, holding it close.

So Stiles guards his own freedom, holding himself back because Peter wants more of him. Give and take, right?

"You don't have to." Stiles is the one that speaks up first. He's not about to pressure Peter - but he's not above bartering.

"I know that," Peter finally answers and Stiles feels Peter's muscles relax - likely forcing himself because Peter's all about control or at least appearing to be in control.

"I know you know that, but I thought I'd point it out anyway," Stiles chirps.

Surprisingly, Peter doesn't take the bratty bait and instead goes for business. "Let's discuss the terms then."

This has Stiles piqued. He glances up at Peter, pulse picking up from the possibility of finally uncovering Peter's secret. This is more exciting than sex - not that they won't screw after because a secret and sex is perfection.

"You tell me what you don't want to tell me, and…?" It's a leading question meant for Peter to fill in the blanks.

"My bed becomes our bed."

It's a simple sentence but Stiles immediately understands the implication. For the past few months they've been fucking around pretty regularly. Not always literal fucking, sometimes it's non-sexual hanging out and sometimes it's playing detective to the various supernatural threats that pop up in Beacon Hills. It's been fun. Peter and him versus the world - in a manner of speaking.

But Stiles has never stayed the night and there's been no talks of monogamy or dating or trite concepts like that. There's been no heavy sighs and sweet sonnets or love but…

But there could be?

Is Peter's secret worth this though? Stiles giving up his freedom, Stiles choosing Peter, choosing to be a them.

It's Stiles' turn to be quiet and still as he considers. The allure of the secret is still there, but Stiles is also trying to process the terms.

"Well?" Peter prompts.

Stiles squirms and Peter seems to clue into what he's getting at, his arms relaxing their hold as Stiles shifts, straddling Peter's lap. Stiles' eyes narrow and Peter doesn't hide from Stiles' scrutiny. Once he's again settled, Peter's hands come to grasp Stiles' hips.

"Fae usually stick to their own kind," Stiles begins and it goes without saying that most supernatural creatures likely do. It's just that-- "You think you can handle me?"

Because fae aren't known for being stable or serious, and those are kind of deal-breakers in most relationships. Stiles isn't a pretty little trophy. He's impulsive, spontaneous, and he's the kind of guy who pokes the bear to see if it'll wake up and do a little dance. And he's only half-fae, here. If Peter's serious, he's got his work cut out for him.

But it kinda looks like Peter is serious here. There's a glint in his eye, something harder, something solid.

"You warning me?" Peter's head tilts slightly to the side, a thoughtful sort of amusement seen in his eyes. "That's cute."

"Shut up, asshole. Trying to give you an out is more like it--" Which is a half-lie at best. And if the look on Peter's face is any indication, he knows it. Stupid werewolf senses.

"I've dealt with the fae before," Peter answers. "Pesky little things, but spritely. I happen to think that you inherited their better traits."

Stiles brightens. It's not been the easiest to be of two worlds - not completely human, but not completely supernatural. Peter's made it easier.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Stiles jokes before leaning forward to peck a kiss on the tip of Peter's nose.

"But will it give me your answer?"

"You already know my answer, Peter."

Another small smile from Peter. "Cute. But we both know that it only becomes binding when you say it."

Stiles' eyes twinkle mischievously but there's also something else in his eyes. Something old, something knowing. "You share your secret and I'll share your bed."

"Deal."


End file.
